


To Be Felled By You, Held By You

by Inevitinfini



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Not Innocent (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Banter, Body Worship, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Clothed Sex, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley is Whipped (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Crowley's Tongue (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Genderfluid Aziraphale (Good Omens), Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, One Shot, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Praise Kink, Queer Themes, Rough Sex, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Teasing, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inevitinfini/pseuds/Inevitinfini
Summary: In which Crowley muses over and paints Aziraphale, who suddenly switched presentation and pronouns out of curiousity and Crowley eats her out from under her skirt._____________________________The gap of time in which Aziraphale had presented as a man caused Crowley some great shock when one day long after they attained their independence he walked out from his sleep to find Aziraphale in a more feminine presentation, having miracled some length to her hair for added stylization. Her white curls rested messily atop her angelic head in a shaggy bob cut just near her chin, and she wore a quaint knee length skirt which swished as she swayed and hummed to a record that played as she prepared breakfast. She turned around and Crowley saw her still wearing the signature shirt/vest and bowtie combo, and she donned her round decorative glasses, which sat perched on her unique upturned nose. She even wore subtle makeup, it appeared, with rosey pink lips and cheeks.





	To Be Felled By You, Held By You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired a bit by NFWMB (Nothing Fucks With My Baby) by Hozier, but mostly I just really craved Crowley doting on an adorable femme Aziraphale.
> 
> She/they pronouns for Aziraphale, he/him for Crowley.

Crowley hadn't seen Aziraphale wear a dress in the angel's own body since the baroque era just before the event in Paris. She'd looked gorgeous, and the general style of the time before the revolution suited her greatly in the various popular shades of golds and whites and pastels, and her natural curly white hair was the envy of many wig wearing socialites with darker or colored hair. The angel revelled in the extravagance of the fashion, and the demure and coy demeanor they would adopt in the feminine form, confidence somehow rising when she donned such attention grabbing and aesthetically pleasing clothes.

The gap of time in which Aziraphale had presented as a man caused Crowley some great shock when one day long after they attained their independence he walked out from his sleep to find Aziraphale in a more feminine presentation, having miracled some length to her hair for added stylization. Her white curls rested messily atop her angelic head in a shaggy bob cut just near her chin, and she wore a quaint knee length skirt which swished as she swayed and hummed to a record that played as she prepared breakfast. She turned around and Crowley saw her still wearing the signature shirt/vest and bowtie combo, and she donned her round decorative glasses, which sat perched on her unique upturned nose. She even wore subtle makeup, it appeared, with rosey pink lips and cheeks.

She smiled as she caught sight of Crowley, who looked not near as put together, tousled from sleep and not even bothering to wear a shirt. "G-Good morning, angel. You look lovely-" he said quickly, not even bothering to hide his admiring gazes. "Haven't seen you look like this in a long time." 

Aziraphale giggled softly and waved a hand dismissively. "Exactly, it's been so long! And I do quite appreciate women's fashion and how they look on me. Besides, my Adventure with Madam Tracy's vessel made we wish to try a more modern femininity." She gestured to the table where breakfast and tea awaited, with cocoa for herself of course. "Hungry?" 

Crowley wasn't, he was too distracted thinking about how he agreed that she looked incredible as a woman with clothes fitted to her every curve. He ate anyway to validate her kind act despite his mind being not at all on food. 

"Tastes delicious, you're really getting the hang of cooking for yourself, dear." He complimented as he ate hastily, leaning on his hand while smiling at her warmly. How cute she was, though he imagined the angel would protest being called such because of pride. 'I am not cute! I'm ethereal!' the angel would likely say, with that blasted pout that only made them more precious.

Crowley finished eating very quickly as always, finding himself a touch lustful with how the high waisted skirt accented her voluptuous form, her wide hips and soft belly tucked beneath a studious and modest skirt with white stockings and even small kitten heels. He really loved the hair, how it fell into her eyes and wreathed her head in platinum spirals like her hidden Halo. His eyes kept wandering back to appreciate how her thick waist fit in the skirt, the most precious bit of upper belly rolling over the tight waistband, and the high waisted silhouette and small heels really emphasized her strong and thick legs even under the somewhat long skirt. 

They cleaned up the mess together, and Crowley got dressed to join her in their den for their routine of Aziraphale reading while Crowley watered his indoor plants and sometimes would draw or paint. He'd always had the skill and imagination, never the time until they'd settled in together. This time, he watered his plants quickly and eagerly without so much as a whispered insult to the flora. He then decided to paint, his muse being the angel who sat reading with her legs crossed primly as she leaned on one arm of the chair across the room. Aziraphale seemed none the wiser to this and yet held still without being asked, totally immersed in the text as she peered through her unnecessary glasses. 

Crowley attended carefully to each stroke of the brush, detailing the round and doll-like made up face of the angel. He patiently depicted every curl of hair, every wrinkle and laugh line, every dimple in her plump cheeks, the curve of her pleasantly smiling pursed lips. Transfixed by this painting, Crowley found himself done sooner than he anticipated, smiling at his work as he compared it to his model. "Mind giving this a peek, angel?" He said nonchalantly, wanting to catch a surprised reaction.

She glanced up from her reading and placed her marker in, closing the book to rise and have a gander. As she came around the side and laid eyes on it she gasped, holding her heart affectionately. "Oh! You wily thing, how sweet of you." She absolutely glowed as she took in the details. "You're getting quite good at this, I must say." She kissed the sitting demon's temple lightly, "Thank you, Crowley." 

Crowley beamed in his crooked way, glad to see the look of endearment on her face. "I'd say this deserves a framing on the wall, hm?" Aziraphale nodded eagerly, shifting and wiggling her shoulders ever so slightly in excitement as the angel was known to do. "Oh it would look lovely! What a talent you are, dear boy." 

After finding a place to hang up the work above the den fireplace they had lunch as usual, with Aziraphale taking her sweet time while Crowley watched with an already empty plate. He found himself fixated on her eating, glad to have his glasses on in the moment. He always stared when the angel was eating, he found it a bit erotic despite his ambivalence to food. Often watching the angel's lips carefully as they enjoyed their meals, licking lips and fingers and eliciting soft sounds that sounded more like they belong in a bedroom than a dining room. 

Upon finishing her meal finally, she seemed to note the demon's fixed stare and flushed face, appearing quite smug about it. "Well I may be over-observing, but I do wonder what's got you so smitten, Crowley?" 

The demon jumped a bit, feeling caught as he broke out of his focus. "Just looking at you, s'all." He admitted meekly, biting his own lip softly in a show of slight nerves, "You look ravishing, quite honestly. I'd nearly forgotten how endearing you look when dressed in femme garb."

Aziraphale blushed and smiled, batting her eyes at him with a playful glint in her eye. "You think so, love? I do find modern women's clothes far more comfortable than the last I'd tried, even if they're a great deal more plain." 

Crowley smirked flirtatiously. "I quite enjoy seeing some leg from you as well, another benefit of more modern fashion sensibilities." he teased with a wink. She giggled coyly, swatting at his shoulder. "Crowley!" She feigned scandal, returning his wink moments later. 

The angel took off her decorative specs, laying them aside. "Dear boy you really are in a mischievous mood, aren't you? Eyeing me up and flirting like a rascal-" she laughed softly at his demeanor. Crowley shrugged playfully, still smirking. "Can't help it, you're just irresistibly cute today, angel." 

She huffed, cheeks dimpling as she pouted in annoyance. "Cute? Cute!? I am an angel! I'm an ethereal being for the Lord's sake, cute is used to describe a puppy or a rabbit, not a divine harbinger!" She protested in a playfully antagonistic tone while crossing her arms dramatically and staring at him.

"You called me, a demonic bringer of chaos, "nice". Need I remind you, dearest?" He countered with raised eyebrows, his smug expression not faltering. "You are absolutely precious and I'll not hear otherwise." 

She scoffed but resigned, smirking sideways at him. "Oh you stubborn fiend." She said with a tone that sounded far more endeared than intended, "I'll allow it, but only because it's flattering." She leaned across the table to kiss his cheek as she said this, looking him up and down with heavy affectionate eyes.

Crowley boldly leaned forward inches from her lips, fixing her in a cool gaze as he casually slipped his glasses off and laid them aside on the tabletop. He knew the look on her face well, even if it was worn differently in her current form. 

They simultaneously pressed their lips together in a steady kiss, chaste but firm at first. Crowley leaned closer in and brushed a hand over her cheek to cup her face as he kissed her softly again and again. As this progressed the angel leaned forward herself, a shaky enthusiastic hand pulling Crowley forward by his scarf with a well muscled chubby arm. 

The angel was both soft and strong, and was equally dashing and breathtaking whether feminine, masculine, or neutral. Their broad sturdy frame and a face like a Botticelli painting, muscular underneath rolling hills of comfortable pudge and a welcoming smile. How Crowley did adore the being, in any form. No preference, just sheer appreciation for all of the angel's many facets of expression. 

He was surprised to feel her shift forward and sit side saddle in his lap without even breaking their kisses. He pulled her in close by the waist, growing more passionate and eager with each moment of contact. Aziraphale broke away breathlessly. "P-Perhaps we should...relocate-" 

Oh, Crowley liked the sound of that. "Let's." 

A snap of the demon's fingers later they stood in the bedroom, Crowley backing the angel gently into a desk with his hands resting on her hips. Aziraphale yanked him once more into a deep kiss, her heels making them about the same height standing. As she did so he groaned and stepped forward, hiking her legs up around his hips suddenly and setting her bottom on the desk. Her skirt fell up and aside, allowing him to press himself forward teasingly against her effort. He found to his pleasant and amused surprise upon a glance that the angel was already wet, starting to soak a spot through her lacey delicates. 

"Oh how lewd of you, angel. Already wet just because of some flattery? Adorable-" he remarked, kissing along her neck tenderly as she gasped at the rather sudden stimulation and friction between her legs. She attempted to grind against him slowly, tilting her head aside to make way for his gentle worship of her skin.

"Oh come off it- you've been waiting to jump my bones at half-mast since you laid eyes on me this morning." She retorted smugly, earning a firm rutt of the demon's hips. She felt his member pressed tight into his jeans and an involuntary whimper tore from her throat at the friction. "Guilty as charged." Crowley admitted bluntly, biting down on her shoulder lightly. Aziraphale pulled him closer with her legs, hips wiggling impatiently for friction as he grinded slowly against her to prolong the foreplay. 

"Crowley- please." She muttered breathily, receiving a low snicker in return. "Oh? But I thought you prefer slow, love. Don't I go "Too Fast For You" at my own pace, angel?" He goaded, a loving lilt in his tone. The frustrated angel huffed, strong thighs stubbornly pulling him closer anyway. "Not anymore, dear boy."

Crowley hummed deep in his throat, tugging her tie loose before sliding a hand down her chest between her relatively small breasts (for her proportions one might normally expect a bit larger, but she didn't ever bother with having much more chest than her masculine form). Crowley deftly unlatched buttons with one hand as he went. He kissed down her now exposed chest, sliding her shirt and vest off of her shoulders and immediately going for her bra. He tossed it aside as he flicked his forked tongue slowly over her nipple, his hand which had undone the buttons now sliding slowly between her thighs. He pushed the skimpy undergarments aside, biting down on her neck once again in sync with his fingers brushing against her already nearly throbbing clitoris. 

Her hips jerked, legs flying further open instantly as she moaned quite loudly at the small relief. Crowley caught her lips in another kiss, fingers rolling her clit in firm rhythmic circles. She made a rather obscene whine, stifled against his lips as she rocked into his fingers with her arms looped round his neck. He slowly left her clit, gently pressing one finger inside of her before quickly adding another. She was already quite prepared, starting to drip beneath herself and the folds of her effort, which was trembling around his fingers as if begging for something more without a word. Crowley would be eager to give this, and fill her again and again until she decided she was done. Firstly, though, he showed patience and discipline, dragging out each move.

He curled his fingers up into her g-spot, biting his lip with a crooked grin as she yelped in sudden pleasure, her whole body jerking suddenly. "Crowley-" she panted, his name coming from her lips in such a reverent tone that he repeatedly targeted that point, relishing her twitching and pleased mewling.

Aziraphale grasped at the desk clumsily, panting between obscene sounds that the demon tore from her with skilled fingers. "Ah-! Crowley, please!" she whined again, growing frustrated with his slow pacing and obvious teasing. 

"What, angel?" He whispered raspily against her chest, gazing smugly up at her. The angel grasped a hand into Crowley's slightly grown hair, tugging at it impatiently. "Would you stop being such an insufferable tease, fiend?" She huffed, taking a bit of her own control in the situation. Crowley grunted as his hair was pulled, followed by a soft moan. He did love the angel being pushy if he was honest, it showed that she was certainly no stranger to lust. He was happy to see the angel finally able to give in to such wants without fear, and was even happier to be the one to see them come undone in any and all forms and moods. "Well, if you're in such a hurry, tell me what you want from me." He threw back sassily, smirk not wavering. 

Aziraphale grew flustered for only a moment before swallowing that and fixing the demon with a steady almost authoritative gaze. "Eat me." she snapped snarkily, half-joking but also obviously just as serious. Crowley's face immediately morphed somewhere between stunned, aroused, and amused. Once he buried his impulse to burst into a fit of laughter at her witty double entendre, Crowley dipped his head between her legs, nuzzling against the soft flesh of her inner thighs. "Like...so?" He answered playfully, trailing kisses up her inner thigh and kissing over the top of her ruined undergarments, lips teasing her still from behind the small fabric prison. 

"For goodness' sake, Crowley, obviously-" she complained, but despite this she was smiling ever so slightly through her annoyance. The demon slid his hands up her thighs and slowly removed the offending garment, tossing it aside as he knelt to the floor. Aziraphale now half-sat on the desk, feet touching the floor but her weight pressing firmly into the surface as the demon sunk down to his knees. He let go of her momentarily as he did so, her skirt falling back down over her. This gave him a rather fun idea, and he crawled under her skirt, earning a scandalized gasp from her as he finally rewarded her pleading. His forked tongue flicked against her folds as his hands slipped up her bare thighs to squeeze her rear. The angel moaned at this, her hand pressing against his head as he buried himself beneath her skirt. 

Something about the act of him kneeling under her skirt made it feel all the more interesting and taboo, Crowley's antics reminded her of tales she'd heard once of long ago times when maids were often caught having such encounters with callers hidden beneath their petticoats. She leaned shakily into the desk, knees buckling slightly and her hand grasping firmly but gently against his concealed head as his sinful forked tongue unraveled her below. 

"Oh!" She squeaked and her whole body shuddered as his tongue slid inside of her with more length than she recalled it having. There wasn't much girth to it, about two thirds the width of a human tongue, but it made up for that in dexterity she soon found. She leaned back further on the desk, legs spreading apart more beneath her as she sat fully on the surface again to avoid falling on him with her buckling legs. Crowley shifted with her, rolling his tongue inside of her and pressing her thighs apart with his hands. Aziraphale moaned desperately at the demon's shameless tongue, her thighs trembling beneath his hands. As Crowley flicked his tongue into her g-spot, he moved a hand to roll his fingers against her clit. He moaned into her flesh as she pressed his head with her hand. He soaked in every sound she made, pressing and curling his tongue into every spot that made her react, dedicating them to memory. 

"Ah- darling, I-I'm going to-" she gasped, cutting herself off with a loud whine as she suddenly climaxed, Crowley coaxing her down through it with a slowly lapping tongue flicking just barely against her cervix. The angel sighed breathlessly as he withdrew his tongue and crawled back out from her skirt with a crooked grin and burning eyes. 

Aziraphale gazed down at him with trembling lips and pleading eyes, panting softly as she leaned back more onto the desk, provocatively lifting her skirt and spreading her legs in a shockingly lewd display for a being that was supposedly meant to be pure. "Crowley," she gasped breathily, "Make love to me." She said this not as a plea nor a command, simply beckoning toward the inevitable. 

Crowley stood and loomed over her, unfastening his belt and pants as she yanked him strongly into a kiss with her arms draped over his shoulders. He flicked his tongue into her mouth slowly and she moaned quietly, a bit too excited by the lingering taste of herself on his breath. The demon hoisted her legs up by the thighs, lining himself up to her already debauched entrance and hilting inside of her slowly. He relished in the slow groan bubbling out of her throat at the feeling, drawing his hips back and rutting them forward quickly. She gasped and clung to his shoulders tightly, legs encircling his waist and her ankles crossed behind his back. Crowley then picked a steady pace and began to rock his hips into her with purpose, angling intently to strike that spot he'd dedicated to memory minutes before. Aziraphale cried out and tossed her head back as he did so, moaning openly and without restraint as she clasped her legs tightly into his sides and scrambled for grip on his shoulders. 

Crowley buried his face into the crook of her exposed neck, nibbling softly on the tender skin beneath his lips. "Lovely angel-" he praised breathlessly, "My dearest." He punctuated his fond words with a kiss to her trembling lips. Aziraphale kissed him back hungrily, molding her mouth against his like her life depended on it. Her thighs pressed firmly into his hips, encouraging his thrusts by rolling in sync with him. "F-fuck, Crowley-" she whimpered as she pulled away from his lips, the rare explitive escaping her without thought.

The demon sped up in response to the surprising profanity, pounding into her wildly as she squeezed her insides around him and held him close. She felt another building wave of climax coming before it crashed, washing her in a stunning shock of warmth as she moaned through the haze of sensation. Crowley slowed down before pulling her to her feet, gently encouraging her to turn around, which she enthusiastically did. He bent her forward slowly over the surface and slid a hand down her back as he tugged her skirt up to her waist yet again and muttered while leaning over her. "May I continue, dear?" He asked sweetly despite his desperation to finish, he didn't want to overwhelm her if she was spent.

"Hn- yes love, you haven't co- O-ohh!" she was cut off at the word "Yes" by him grabbing her hips and pivoting into her with ease once again, a resonating slap sounding as his hips crashed into her rear. She cried out and grasped at the edge of the desk in front of her while the demon fucked her at an unrelenting pace. "Crowley I- oh love-" she warbled under her breath, her effort quivering around the demon as she pressed her hips back in sync with his thrusting, "You're close, aren't you, darling?" She asked in a breathless voice, encouraging the demon who was approaching orgasm as he slammed roughly into her backside. He moaned low, leaning over her arched back to kiss her shoulder as he pulled her roughly into his hips with each rutt forward. "So close, angel-" he responded hoarsely, voice cracking between pants and groans. 

She braced herself on the desk and rocked herself backward forcefully, her significant strength making a difference. She intentionally flexed her effort in time with the demons wild thrusts, causing him to elicit a raw moan at the feeling as his hips stuttered. Suddenly, she keened sharply and her back arched backward in a taut crescent as she came once again with little warning. Despite her overstimulation she didn't cease, still forcing herself back upon the demon until finally, as her folds trembled around him, he fell over the edge. He slowly grinded through their shared climax, kissing her shoulders and back lovingly as he withdrew slowly from within her. He groaned as he watched her drip from between her legs upon him leaning back, hands gently massaging her strained back. "Unbelievable, angel. Just stunning-" He commented in a soft voice, his once rough hands now moving to hold her shaking and unstable legs as she regained her bearings. 

Crowley clumsily walked the fawn-legged angel to the bed and stripped her of the soiled skirt which is all that remained of her clothing, before retrieving a sleeping gown and slipping it over her head with a kiss to the nose and a tousle of her hair. "One moment, dear." He quickly managed the mess they had made of the desk and their clothes, hers strewn across the room and his soiled from his mistake of leaving them mostly on, a shameful telling puddle of moisture had dripped to his pants which he'd only bothered to drop to the lower thighs. He then cleaned the angel with tender reverent hands before cleaning himself and slipping on some of his own comfortable house wear. Now both clean and redressed, they held one another fondly, simply enjoying silent company as they recovered from the vigorous act. 

"You're so lovely, Aziraphale. In all shapes and forms." Crowley whispered against her neck, arms wrapped tightly around her waist as he held her from behind. The angel sighed contently and reached a hand backward to stroke his hair, smiling blissfully. "My Crowley…" is all she said, her voice soft and distant. The demon stayed there with her, cooing and coddling her as a reward for her endurance. Eventually the demon fell asleep in his calmed state, while Aziraphale lay awake, but content in his arms as he murmured to her in his sleep. 

"Angel, I love you..." He said out of the blue, despite his lack of awareness. And despite knowing he couldn't consciously hear her, she responded in kind. "And I love you, dear boy. I love you..." She murmured, lips pressed to his forehead.


End file.
